Mistletoe Monster
by lilyleia78
Summary: Slash. Rocky's hanging mistletoe everywhere. Adam fears for the safety and sanity of the city. Tommy makes his move.


Adam watched Rocky's progress around the juice bar with a wary eye. This was a monumentally bad idea. Hugely bad idea. Rocky needed to be stopped and soon. Adam cast his gaze around the room hopefully, but the only other person who seemed to be paying attention was Ernie.

Adam perked up a bit. Surely Ernie would object before things got out of hand. But no, the man was watching with an indulgent grin, looking like Santa's jolly younger brother with better taste in climates.

Crap. There went his best hope. Maybe Adam could just go around behind him and undo things before anyone noticed. It's not like Adam could say anything to put a stop to it. The only thing worse than what Rocky was doing would be to draw attention to what Rocky was doing. Drawing attention always led to bad things when you lived in Angel Grove, especially when you were a Power Ranger.

"Hey, Rocky," Tommy called across the room. The sound jolted Adam out of his thoughts so that he actually jumped a little, jerking his leg back from where it had been pressed against Tommy's under their table. When had that happened? Tommy turned to him briefly, probably worried at his sudden jumpiness and then back to Rocky. "What's with all the mistletoe?"

Adam groaned and bumped his knee none-to-gently into Tommy's, because _Tommy_ of all people should really know better. "What?" Tommy asked, looking offended and confused.

Before Adam could respond - and hopefully stop the horror show - Rocky was answering. "It's a holiday tradition! Papa puts it up all over the house. He said there isn't enough love in the world, and it could use all the help it could get."

"Awww," Kimberly said, getting up to give Rocky and hug and a kiss on the cheek, "That's really sweet Rock."

Adam glared her direction. She should know even better than Tommy what a bad idea this was - all the talking and drawing attention, and, for the love of Zordon, attaching meaning to an object. All they needed now was for the whole gang to get involved and they were guaranteed one giant mistletoe monster terrorizing the city.

"I concur," Billy was saying, to Adam's horror, "that is a splendid and profound tradition."

"Hey guys," Tommy said. Adam nearly groaned: he could hear the excitement in Tommy's voice that meant he'd had an idea. "Why don't we all pitch in? We'll spread the love and Christmas joy all through Angel Grove."

"Great," Aisha said, and for just a second Adam thought she was going to be the voice of reason, "I'm sure Papa D would be happy to provide the mistletoe. Rocky and I'll run over to his house and meet the rest of you in the park in an hour."

The park. Of course, because nothing bad ever happened to them there.

"I'm going to go call some local businesses," Kimberly said, "see if they'll let us decorate their shops, maybe even sponsor the project."

"I'll come with you," Billy volunteered, getting up and leaving Adam and Tommy alone.

Tommy stood up and held a hand out to Adam. "Wanna come with me to pick up some ribbon and things to tie the mistletoe up?"

"No," Adam said with a sigh, but he allowed Tommy to pull him to his feet. "This is a very bad idea you know."

Tommy stopped walking - right under a sprig of mistletoe Adam noted - and turned back to Adam. "Why? You got something against kissing?" Tommy licked his lower lip.

Adam couldn't help but track the motion and lick his own lips in return. If only Tommy knew how not against kissing Adam was…

"No," Adam said, forcing his eyes up to meet Tommy's, "Kissing is… Kissing is good."

"Yeah?" Tommy asked. And maybe it was Adam's imagination, but he could have sworn that Tommy swayed in closer to him. "Then what?"

Adam shuffled a half a step closer to Tommy before he could stop himself. "It's just that I have a feeling this is going to end with a monster terrorizing the city. Probably with a mistletoe beam that makes its victims kiss the nearest person."

Tommy's eyes were full of laughter. "That does seem like a danger," he said.

"You laugh now," Adam said mock-sternly even as he fought back the laughter in his own voice, "but don't come crying to me when you need chapstick for your poor abused lips."

"I'll make you a deal," Tommy said, leaning closer so that Adam could feel every word as a puff of breath against his lips. "I'll throw myself in front of the mistletoe beam to protect you if you promise to be the closest person to me when the kissing starts."

Adam barely had time to say "Deal" before Tommy's arms were wrapping around him and Tommy's lips were claiming his own in a bruising, wet, perfect kiss.

_Hmmm_, Adam thought distantly as Tommy's mouth opened for his, _maybe mistletoe isn't so bad after all._


End file.
